


tonight i wanna show you off

by seafoamblues



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoamblues/pseuds/seafoamblues
Summary: Chanyeol looks so damn fuckable in that stupid cardigan and tight white pants that make his thighs look incredible. Kris knows his mom's coming home soon and he'd asked Chanyeol to look presentable, but all he wants to do is fuck him gently into his mattress, maybe muss up his hair a bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my [livejournal](http://seafoamblues.livejournal.com/2292.html). you can also read this on [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/835115/tonight-i-wanna-show-you-off-exo-chanyeol-kris-krisyeol).
> 
> remember when [chanyeol](http://cfile1.uf.tistory.com/original/2678D44D5250419C0BF085) [dressed](http://pds26.egloos.com/pds/201310/06/17/e0107417_525051cb2ffa4.jpg) [like](http://24.media.tumblr.com/26a10b4a7642995d736d595f24ee7ff6/tumblr_mu7tjfCGdO1qg1bxbo2_250.gif) [this](http://24.media.tumblr.com/2c04ba038e1854de6290c79c86fd8582/tumblr_mudoc5vLwn1rxv75ko1_500.gif)? yeah. what a fucking cutie. i'd fuck him, too.

* * *

 

Chanyeol arrives at his house looking like the very fuckable boy next door and Kris can't stop staring.  
  
When he opens the front door, Chanyeol's standing there with his hands shoved in his pockets, lips stretched in his characteristic goofy grin. He's wearing a stupid grey knit cardigan with a red, white and black trim over a crisp sky blue button-down, the sleeves rolled up. His tie looks like an abstract artist vomited paint on it. He has on these tight-fitting white pants that hug his hips and make his thighs look incredible. All he needs now are his oversized dorky glasses, which Kris could probably fish out of one of the compartments of his car, if he felt like moving. They make him look innocent and, though Kris will never say it out loud, cute.  
  
There's a hint of shyness in his expression and posture, like he's nervous to be there. Kris gets nervous just looking at him. Lately, Chanyeol has developed this ability to make his palms start sweating and his face heat up and Kris hopes it doesn't show. He doesn't think Chanyeol knows the effect he has on him, yet.  
  
His grin grows impossibly wider, flashing a row of impeccably white, straight teeth. When he does this, Chanyeol's entire face seems to brighten, and Kris tightens his hold on the doorframe, clutching the wood so hard for support that his knuckles pale. He manages a greeting, albeit a somewhat breathless one.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey."  
  
Despite shifting on one foot to another, Chanyeol's baritone voice is relaxed, even breezy, like this is no big deal. But in fact it is a Very Big Deal, because Kris is taking the Next Big Step in their relationship and introducing him to his mother.  
  
He had met Chanyeol in their web design and multimedia course at university. Chanyeol was taking classes for game and software development and Kris had chosen it as an elective. They sat next to each other and during the first two weeks, exchanged brief greetings and words of parting at the start and end of every class, but never anything more than that. After those two weeks had passed, because Chanyeol always got there before Kris, he would turn on his computer for him and give a smile that Kris couldn't help but return. Kris appreciated this friendly gesture, feeling somewhat grateful that Chanyeol shared it only with him.  
  
They had partnered up for their first project, tasked to create an informational website on a made-up product, and spent hours in Chanyeol's apartment fooling around with outrageous and inappropriate ideas and watching Youtube videos. Regardless, they had made an A on the assignment and quickly became friends. It was as though they'd known each other since grade school, the natural way they talked and joked together.  
  
Kris usually hangs around Chanyeol's shared apartment with his roommate Jongin, a laid-back kid a year behind them. But he's a little too handsy with Chanyeol for his liking. That was when he realized, whenever he felt a twinge of jealousy watching them interact, that maybe he regarded Chanyeol not just as a classmate or friend, but something more.  
  
Kris lives with his mother, and he punches anyone that makes fun of him for it. Chanyeol comes over while she's at work, but never when she's home. Growing up, it had always been just the two of them, and all though he'd never replace her as the most important person in his life, Chanyeol is probably sitting comfortably in second place.  
  
It was unlike Kris to put off introducing Chanyeol to his mom, because she loves meeting his friends, she spoils them, but Chanyeol is special. He likes him a lot.  
  
Probably too much.  
  
And now here he was. Kris had asked him to look _presentable_ , a change from his trademark style of a hoodie and jeans, but he never expected this.  
  
"You look like a nerd."  
  
"This is what I always wear when I meet my girlfriends' parents. It gives them a false sense of security, thinking their daughter is in good hands."  
  
"I'm not your girlfriend."  
  
"You're right, but your mom's still a mom." He shrugs good-naturedly.  
  
They'd never dated boys before. Neither of them had ever fucked another guy until they happened, whatever it was that had happened, and was happening right now between them. Lately Kris has felt the urge to show Chanyeol off, hold his hand in public, and introduce him as his boyfriend to people. But he is afraid, and maybe Chanyeol is, too. Kris wonders what the protocol for dating the same gender is; he's sure it isn't just holding hands in the dark and stroking each other's cock behind closed doors when no one is around to hear them.  
  
"Hey, Kris?"  
  
He blinks out of his reverie. "Yeah?"  
  
"Are you gonna let me in?"  
  
"Oh, uh, right. Sorry – come on in," he says hastily, moving aside to let Chanyeol stroll past him, into the entryway.  
  
Kris ascends the stairs that lead to his bedroom, his slightly shorter companion trailing behind him.  
  
"My mom will be here in about twenty minutes," he explains.  
  
"Okay. What do you wanna do while we wait?" He plops his butt down on his bed, kicking his too-long legs over the side. Kris' eyes never leave him.  
  
"I can think of something," he says too quickly, and immediately begins to feel the edge of panic creep up on him. It's suddenly rather hot in his room, and maybe he should open a window?  
  
"Like what, Vancouver?" Chanyeol had been idly looking at his basketball trophies from high school, but now his full attention turned back to him. The familiar nickname sounds playful but also strangely personal, causing Kris to fidget. His accent makes his pronunciation sound both dumb and adorable, and Kris is tempted to scoop him up in a great bear hug and never let him go.  
  
After graduation, he and his mother left Canada and moved out of the country for her job. That led him to meet Chanyeol. The younger man occasionally asked questions about his old city, showing animated interest at every bit of information Kris shared with him. Maybe he'd take him there someday.  
  
Kris tries to think over the question. Truthfully, all he wants to do is fuck him gently into his mattress, maybe muss up his hair a bit and make it curl like the ridiculous perm he once sported. He had looked more like a boy then, and slightly more deranged with his wide smile and wonky eye. He had trimmed his hair recently and dyed it a light coppery brown, and his large ears stand out more than normal.  
  
Kris' mouth feels dry and metallic, like he's been sucking on pennies the colour of Chanyeol's hair, and he works up the muscles in his throat to swallow.  
  
"Your ears look stupid," he remarks intelligently.  
  
"Thanks. You didn't answer my question." He stands up then, as though he's about to leave. In actuality, he's probably just going to pick up one of his sports magazines and rifle through it.  
  
Kris takes strides toward him, wrapping his arms around his abdomen in a more or less apologetic back hug. He leans into his slight form, hoping it feels sincere.  
  
"I like you," Kris murmurs into his neck, pressing his lips against the soft skin.  
  
"Thanks." His voice drops to a quieter level. "I like you, too."  
  
After a few seconds of silence, he feels the younger tense against him, while he had previously been relaxed in his arms. "Are you hard?"  
  
Kris freezes up, the grip he has on Chanyeol tightening. Chanyeol places his hands over his, unclasping them so he can turn around.  
  
He kisses him lightly, but Kris pulls him in for more. His slackens his jaw and swipes his tongue across Chanyeol's lips insistently, begging for entrance. "Want you," he breathes, sliding his hands down to his ass.  
  
The brunette moans low in his throat, eyelids fluttering as he tilts his head back. Kris attacks the exposed length of his neck eagerly, kissing and licking. He attaches his mouth to the readily yielding flesh next to his Adam's apple and sucks, eliciting another delicious moan. A red mark will probably blossom if he keeps going, and then he'd have to explain it to his mother.  
  
Chanyeol reaches back and grabs his wrist. "Kris . . . your mom—"  
  
"—will be here in twenty minutes," he repeats carefully, slipping his hands into the boy's back pockets and massaging his ass.  
  
"You said that five minutes ago."  
  
"Fifteen minutes, then." He pushes him back on his bed. "We have time."  
  
His reckless proposition is met with a snort of skepticism, but Chanyeol puts his hands on either side of his face, anyway, and kisses him harder.  
  
Kris climbs over him, pulls his shirt off, and begins to work on unbuttoning Chanyeol's cardigan. His fingers are too big. At first, Chanyeol laughs at his fumbling, but then hisses a " _hurry_."  
  
"Too many damn layers," he growls, biting his friend's lips. He draws away to stare at Chanyeol's cherry mouth, slick with spit, and the flush spreading on his now bare chest. Kris moves his hand over the crotch of his pants, rubbing his growing erection. Chanyeol whines and bucks his hips, curling his fingers into the sheets.  
  
Kris unzips his own pants and frees his cock, descending upon Chanyeol again to kiss him roughly. He drags his lips down to his nipple, tugging the shirt down, and licks it to hardness while he blindly unbuckles his belt. In the next minute Kris has somehow managed to pull the boy's pants and boxers down, hanging around his ankle until he kicks them off.  
  
The lube is located within the bedside drawer and Kris is sticking his finger up his friend's ass, inciting a shuddered groan. He unceremoniously adds another, wasting no time when he starts scissoring him open. Chanyeol hooks his legs around his waist and begins to rock on the bed, fucking himself on Kris' longer fingers. The third succeeds in stretching him enough, and Kris sinks his cock into him with a sigh. The wet heat envelopes him, inviting him to start thrusting into it, but he spares a moment to let his friend adjust. A nod is all he needs and then he's rolling his hips into Chanyeol, who pinches his eyes shut and lets out a strangled noise of mixed pain and pleasure.  
  
Kris picks up the pace once it's clear Chanyeol is enjoying himself, the clock in the back of his mind ticking through the haze of lust, counting down the minutes they have left together. He prays to every god and higher being in every religion, even Scientology, that his mother is stuck in traffic.  
  
His hips snap against his lower half relentlessly, the force of each thrust sending Chanyeol's head sliding on the pillow, threatening to ram into the headboard every time.  
  
Kris hears his mom's car pull into the driveway.  
  
Chanyeol hears it, too, despite his vocalizations. Kris hopes she can't hear him from outside. The younger man scrambles to wrap his arms around his back, clawing at his broad shoulders. He frantically digs his nails into the skin and smooth muscle. Supposing he'll demand him to pull out, Kris is caught off-guard when he says otherwise.  
  
"Please don't stop." Wide brown eyes stare into his, and Kris almost has to glance away from his gaze, face tingling.  
  
The car lock beeps. Kris goes faster. Chanyeol pants out his dread.  
  
"Are you close," he whispers, and Chanyeol nods.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The front door opens. Chanyeol comes with a yell, curling into Kris. He muffles the sound part way by biting his shoulder without restraint. Kris can't hold back a curse.  
  
"Yifan?" His mom calls him from downstairs. Like hell he's going to stop now, not when he's so near to his release.  
  
"Coming, Ma!" Chanyeol grabs his face and pulls him down for a kiss, overflowing with urgent passion that has him seeing stars. Or maybe that's just his orgasm.  
  
Untangling their limbs, Kris detaches himself from Chanyeol. They quickly pull on articles of clothing, and Kris is reminded of rushing to get dressed in the locker room after basketball practice, unable to afford being late to his next class.  
  
"Yifan, is everything okay? Is your friend here?" At the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Just a minute, Ma!" He straightens Chanyeol's tie, smoothing the lapels of his collar. Chanyeol flashes him a smile that nearly makes Kris fall over.  
  
Once they're ready, the two descend the stairs, all long legs and thudding footsteps.  
  
"Hello, boys."  
  
"Sorry, Ma. We were playing a video game." They gather before her, and Kris notices a lock of his friend's unruly hair sticking up. He flattens it down with a brush of his thumb, and when he pulls away, his thumb lingers too close to the curve of his shiny lips.  
  
"I was wondering what all that noise was about."  
  
He clears his throat and tries to grin. "Yeah, Chanyeol lost."  
  
Said person laughs surprisingly effortlessly.  
  
"I'll get you next time."  
  
Kris jabs him in the ribs playfully.  
  
Maybe next time he'll be able to introduce Chanyeol as his boyfriend. And then they can hold hands in public and maybe even kiss, and maybe Kris will even tell him those three words that mean a lot to people.


End file.
